Beautiful
by basilea
Summary: YoBling fic ;) - Cath turns 40 and Warrick helps her face it. - *COMPLETE*
1. Dolphins

BEAUTIFUL By Basilea  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. And I'm not making any money out of this. Spoilers: Like things that happen in real CSI? You kiddin'? Rating: G to PG for this chapter. A/N: This is some late response to Amorith's - catloveswar yahoo group - challenge about Catherine becoming 40. As everything I'm posting around here, this is unbetaed, which basically means that there might be some spelling mistakes, some grammar inaccuracies and probably, some other mistakes I would never be aware of. I apologize in advance. I also must apologize for making Cath a bit bitchy in this, but I was high on my PMS and you'll understand me. Guess that's all. Enjoy!  
  
*** *** *** One - Dolphins  
  
*** *** ***  
  
'What's this?' Catherine was holding the little box she had just found on his table with a note that read 'Cath'. Grissom took the small package from her and turned it upside down and around.  
  
'Let me see... a box, wrapped up with bright colored paper... my guess? This is a gift' And he handed it back to her.  
  
Catherine frowned. She had said no lie when she told him she didn't want any sort of celebration for her birthday, she simply wasn't in the mood.  
  
"I told you I wanted no presents" "That's what made me think you really needed this"  
  
Catherine sighed. She wasn't happy about it but she appreciated her friend's gesture. It's always nice that people remember your birthday. She unwrapped Grissom's gift: A silver necklace with a dolphin. She got it out of the box and held before her eyes, admiring it.  
  
"This is beautiful, Grissom. I don't remember telling you dolphins are my favorite animals?"  
  
Grissom smiled. He was never sure about his gifts but her eyes told him she wasn't being nice, this time, he had found something she really liked.  
  
"You didn't. I just thought it looked like you. Want help?"  
  
Catherine was trying to get it on but the clasp refused to cooperate. 'Yes, please' curiosity picked in 'Why is it like me?'  
  
Grissom moved behind her and fumbled with the piece of jewelry that was being difficult.  
  
"Dolphins are amazing animals. Intelligent, trustworthy... and beautiful. There."  
  
Catherine touched her dolphin, enjoying the smooth and cold touch of it, and turned around.  
  
"Thank you. I really don't feel like celebrating Gil, but thank you very much."  
  
Grissom shrugged and smiled.  
  
"You should celebrate. You only turn 40 once in a lifetime."  
  
Catherine smiled too.  
  
"Thank God!"  
  
"You're 40?"  
  
Greg's face popped at the office door.  
  
"Yeah" Catherine said dryly, "But mention it to anyone, and you're dead"  
  
Greg walked into the office and handed Grissom some paper. "Results" and turning to Catherine a smirk formed on his lips "You don't look like 40, Cath. I thought you were in your mid 50's by now"  
  
Greg would have never guessed Catherine had such a varied repertory of cursing words. Some he would have never guessed could even be used together. He left the office in shame. He wanted revenge. And he just knew how to get it.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
TBC... 


	2. Unwanted and unopened

Beautiful

By Basilea

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

Rating: PG... I think ;)

A/N: Unbetaed... I've used a brand for beauty products that's quite well known here, but I'm not sure if it would have the same name in USA, but you'll know what I mean ;)

*** *** ***

Two – Unwanted and unopened

*** *** ***

Catherine was having a hard shift. It was one of those days when the world seems to be against you and having to solve a crime in which a 42 year old woman killed her husband when she found out he was having an affair with a much younger woman didn't help. All she wanted to do was to go home and sleep. And maybe find the youth she thought had lost somewhere along her way.

But as she headed to the break room to have some coffee, she suddenly knew that wasn't possible. Some of her best friends were waiting there for her, smiles on their faces and gifts on the table. 'Oh God' she thought, 'Greg is a dead man'.

Nick was the first one to wish her a happy birthday as she walked in. She barely whispered 'thanks' and move straight to the coffee pot.

"C'mon Cath! I know you've seen them, come open some gifts".

Catherine was secretly hoping for a hurricane, a tornado, an earthquake, a sudden wild desert storm, anything to make them forget about her. But, as the world seemed to hate her, none of that happened. She had to open her unwanted presents.

"You really shouldn't have done this, guys. I don't want presents. I'm not in the mood right now"

No one cared, of course, and she had to open them. Nick's was first. A book. A book on blood drops spills. Creative. 

Sara's was next. Earrings. At least they were nice. 'Like them? I wasn't sure of what your style was so I bought the ones I would never wear' Cath knew Sara meant that as some sort of compliment but she was too pissed off to give the girl a little credit.

Greg had a present too. And he was smiling. That wasn't good. She opened it carefully, unsure of what to expect. 'L'Oreal:  Age perfect beauty care'. That wasn't funny. Nothing was. Not today.

She didn't bother to tell him off this time. She knew it was just a silly joke but she was tired and she didn't really feel any need to be kind to them. 'Nice' and 'Thank you' was all that came out of her mouth before leaving the room. She didn't care much for what Nick and Sara were doing to Greg either, in spite of his desperate cries for help. She also forgot Warrick's present was left unopened.

*** *** ***

After a quick shower and long minutes before her mirror, she wasn't feeling much better. Lindsay's birthday card and painting had made her forget all about it. Her daughter made her remember what she loved about growing up and growing old. How life goes on. How she marveled at it's permanent renewal. But she was off to school and she was left alone before her mirror and when you've been described as 'amazingly beautiful' at age 20, the image your mirror gives you back twenty years later is disappointing. The miracle of life vanishes and the reality of it hits you.

Her bed was calling her and she didn't want to think about it anymore. She wrapped herself up in her soft white covers and closed her eyes trying to turn her brain off. Before she could do it, the doorbell rang.

'Go away' she said softly. But the bell rang again.

'I'm sleeping' she said to the disturbing noise. But it rang once more.

'Fine! Thank you!' She didn't bother to get her robe. She was too busy planning the most painful death for the vendor that dared to ruin her sleep.

Warrick wasn't ready for her dressing choice. Somehow, a small T-shirt and white panties seemed a bit too much for him to stand without blushing. But looking in her eyes didn't made things any better. Fury and wrath made her eyes shine in a way that reminded him too much to desire.

*** *** ***

TBC...


	3. The Unexpected

BEAUTIFUL  
  
By Basilea  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. And I'm not making any money out of this.  
  
Spoilers: Like things that happen in real CSI? You kiddin'?  
  
Rating:Who knows?  
  
A/N: I thought I could tease a bit. Hehe... I'm being bitchy myself!  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Previously...  
  
Warrick wasn't ready for her dressing choice. Somehow, a small T-  
  
shirt and white panties seemed a bit too much for him to stand   
  
without blushing. But looking in her eyes didn't made things any   
  
better. Fury and wrath made her eyes shine in a way that reminded him   
  
too much to desire.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Three – The unexpected  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Catherine felt a sudden rush of blood to her face when she opened the   
  
door to meet Warrick's eyes and smile instead of the disgusting fake   
  
smirk of a stranger she was expecting. All her sleepiness faded away.   
  
It took her a few seconds to realize she was standing half naked   
  
before him and half her neighborhood. She moved aside to let him in   
  
but he didn't move.  
  
"Come on in Warrick, I'm giving a great show standing here."  
  
He finally moved.  
  
"Did I wake you?"  
  
She thought that was a stupid question.   
  
"Do you think I dress like this to go shopping?"  
  
She thought that was a rude answer. She quickly apologized. It wasn't   
  
his fault if she had had a terrible day, so she offered him some   
  
coffee, some juice, some milk, something with alcohol in it... till   
  
he touched her arm and asked her to stop.  
  
His hand had an immediate effect on her. The effect of making her   
  
realize she was still almost naked and burning up in heat. Should she   
  
go upstairs to cover herself? Or was it better to hear what he had to   
  
say so he'll leave faster and she could have a cold shower before   
  
going back to bed? She didn't have time to make the choice, before   
  
she could made her mind up, he handed her his gift.  
  
She took it with a smile. 'You shouldn't have come all the way here   
  
to give me this, Warrick. You could've waited till...' she had opened   
  
it and she froze. Her eyes traveled from the content of the box to   
  
Warrick and then back to the box, only to come back to Warrick.  
  
He was standing before her with a serious face. She wasn't sure of   
  
how to react. Was it another joke? She thought she couldn't stand   
  
another joke. And he looked so serious!  
  
"Like it?"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
TBC...  
  
Am I evil or what? *Grins* 


	4. Undecipherable

BEAUTIFUL By Basilea  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. And I'm not making any money out of this.  
  
Spoilers: Like things that happen in real CSI? You kiddin'?  
  
Rating: This one goes a up a bit. Let's say PG13.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for your feedback! Here's chapter four... were almost done ;) - This is still unbetaed and I'm sure there are some mistakes here, but as I don't know how to correct them, they'll stay.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Previously...  
  
He was standing before her with a serious face. She wasn't sure of how to react. Was it another joke? She thought she couldn't stand another joke. And he looked so serious!  
  
"Like it?"  
  
*** *** *** Four - Undecipherable  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Catherine took it out of the box. Like it? It was one of the most beautiful and sexiest pieces of lingerie she had ever seen! Black lace. Her favorite.  
  
"Warrick... I... I don't know what..."  
  
She was speechless.  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Good"  
  
'That's it?' she thought, 'all he's got to say?' She kept turning her gift around, watching it carefully, unsure about what to do with it, about what it meant. She finally found a way to ask about it without compromising herself.  
  
"This must have been expensive. You shouldn't have"  
  
Warrick's face was undecipherable.  
  
"I wanted to"  
  
This was exasperating. She gave up.  
  
"Do you want me to try it on or what?"  
  
This time his face lost its coolness. He blushed slightly. That was exactly what he wanted.  
  
"There's no need to do that, I know it is your size"  
  
This was great. What was he talking about? She was sure giving underwear for birthday presents between friends was fun but not lingerie. Not things like this. This were the sort of things lovers gave each other. Ed used to buy it for her and she'd bought what she knew he'd like to see her wear, though she couldn't recall ever receiving anything as beautiful as this. And why did he knew her underwear size? What was going on?  
  
"Warrick"  
  
He wanted to look unaffected, but it had taken him a lot of courage to buy it, and a lot more to offer it to her in the break room. She didn't open it then and he had to pull himself up again and take it to her home... being unaffected was difficult. The sight of her holding it was disturbing. So he just made a soft groan as a response to her call.  
  
"What does this mean? I mean, I love it, it's beautiful, but... you know, this is not what I would have ever expected"  
  
He looked completely serious when he answered. Unaffected.  
  
"I thought becoming 40 sure made you think about lots of things, and I just wanted to give you something you could use that made you realize you're still as sexy as you've always been"  
  
He had been planning his lines for hours. He congratulated himself for being able to say them and sound cool.  
  
"You think I'm sexy?"  
  
'Sexy?!' He thought he had said 'attractive' that was what his planned speech said. God! He did say sexy! All his coolness flew out the window.  
  
"I mean attractive. As attractive as you've always been!"  
  
She smiled. She got him.  
  
"So you don't think I'm sexy?"  
  
She was starting to like this game. Warrick was lost. What could he say? He did find her sexy. He was sure almost every men she ever met found her sexy, so there was no use on lying.  
  
"I do think you're sexy"  
  
'Well, that wasn't that difficult, was it?' He was getting his confidence back. But it only took six words from her and a smile to shake his whole scheme of things again.  
  
"Want me to try it on?"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
TBC...  
  
I just love teasing. Can't help it! ;) 


	5. Beautiful

BEAUTIFUL By Basilea  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. And I'm not making any money out of this. Spoilers: Like things that happen in real CSI? You kiddin'? Rating: I'll say NC17 for this one, but don't expect anything too explicit. A/N: I was deffinitely in a sappy mood when I wrote this. I've been rewriting some trying to make it sound a bit less fluffy, but I happen to like it as it is now, so, you're stuck with it. Thanks for your coments on this.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Previously...  
  
'Well, that wasn't that difficult, was it?' He was getting his confidence back. But it only took six words from her and a smile to shake his whole scheme of things again.  
  
"Want me to try it on?"  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Five - Beautiful  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Warrick was mesmerized by the way the sunlight changed her hair color. He had already counted seven different tones of blonde and red and he had only spent forty five minutes awake. 'This would be a perfect way to wake up everyday' he thought, and he snuggled closer to her sleeping body.  
  
She tossed in her dreams and turned around. He knew she was awake when his lips touched hers and she moaned.  
  
"You look beautiful when you sleep"  
  
She opened her eyes and smiled. 'I could get used to waking up like this every day'. He kissed her again. That was what he wanted to hear.  
  
Catherine felt her heart speed up at his touch. His hands were soft and strong at the same time. She felt safe when he touched her. A few images of their previous activities crossed her mind when he slid his tongue down her throat to her collarbones. By the time it reached her navel, her mind was lost in a buzzing cloud of desire, but her body had other needs to feed too. Her stomach made one of the most loud and funny noises she ever heard. It ruined the mood immediately. Warrick lifted his face from her body and look at her with an amuse look in his eyes. Soon both were laughing.  
  
"Go have a shower and I'll fix you something to eat. It seems you really need it."  
  
Catherine stuck her tongue out at him. He licked it.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
"Want pepper on your eggs?!"  
  
"There's no need to yell, War. I'm right here"  
  
Warrick turned to find her standing by the kitchen's doorway, dressed in her new piece of lingerie. His mouth opened at the sight. Now that his mind wasn't trying to picture what was hidden under the covered parts, he could truly appreciate how the black lace fit her body. She was smiling with the confidence a reaction like his provokes.  
  
"I thought since it lasted on that little before, I could wear it while we eat. This way you can see if you really like it."  
  
Warrick closed his mouth and swallowed. Like it? He never thought he could love a thing as much as he loved this small piece of lace.  
  
Catherine walked closer to him.  
  
'I was wondering...' she got even closer, her hands sneaking round his waist, 'how did you know what my size was?' and instead of holding him, she stole a couple of french fries from the plates on the counter and stepped away to the table.  
  
Warrick watched her walk towards the table, memorizing the way her hips moved.  
  
"I've spent the last five years watching you Cath. I thought I knew your body by heart. I was wrong though."  
  
She turned around and leaned on the table.  
  
'You were wrong? I think you came to know it pretty well' And she pushed the straps down her shoulders. The upper part of the body didn't move. 'See? It needs no external ways of support'.  
  
Warrick couldn't take it anymore. He walked to her, food forgoten, too hungry too eat.  
  
'I may have discovered the size, your volumes, but never in my wildest dreams,' -he smiled a wicked smile - 'and believe me, there have been lots of those, would I've never guessed it could be so beautiful'  
  
Catherine reached for him and pulled him closer.  
  
"Am I beautiful? Even though I'm forty?"  
  
He pushed his body to hers and look right into her eyes.  
  
"You're beautiful when you laugh and the lines around your eyes show. You're beautfiul when you're lying naked on the bed and your breasts fall a bit to your sides. You're beautiful when I kiss your C-section scar and you giggle."  
  
Catherine felt tears well up in her eyes. Warrick close the small distance between them and kissed them away.  
  
::: Fin :::  
  
A little note on Cath's C-section: I have no idea if she had one! I think I read it somewhere, but I checked CBS site for this info and it wasn't there, so I guess I read it in a fic... or maybe it was Marg who had a C-section... all I know is my mother needed one when I was born and her scar has always been a reason for joy and saddnes. Having Warrick kissing Cath's made me love him more, so, that sappy little thing stays.  
  
Hope you liked it! 


End file.
